There's an Empty Place in My Bones That Calls Out for Something Unknow
by JKing88
Summary: Will Horton was four when he realized there was something wrong with him. It took another three months for everyone else to realize it too. Sixteen years later, Will must rely on his family and an unlikely friend to save him from the demons inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This doesn't follow canon events in the slightest. Rated M for violence.

 **1999**

Will Horton was four when he realized there was something wrong with him. It took another three months for everyone else to realize it too.

It was gradual. Will's once carefree smiles became reserved. Often spending more time staring into space, eyes clouded. Will turned quiet, shy. His endless questions tapered off. Silence looming over his once bright disposition.

His parents, Sami Brady and Lucas Horton, had their own troubles. It took them a long time to notice anything was wrong. Will's preschool teacher was the one to bring the changes in Will to their attention.

When Sami arrived to pick Will up, the teacher asked Sami if they could talk. She invited Sami into the classroom. The teacher, Ms. Sylvia, told Will to sit on the carpet while she talked to his mommy. Will followed her directions. He sat in his assigned green square with his legs crossed and his arms folded. He didn't move, sitting too still for a four-year-old.

"What's this about?" Sami asked, flipping her long blonde hair over a shoulder as she sat in a small toddler chair. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Well," Ms. Sylvia said, not sure where to begin. "I have some concerns about Will's recent behavior. I'm sure you've noticed." At Sami's frown, the woman swallowed. "See, this week we've been learning past, present, future. Yesterday, today, and tomorrow to be precise. I had the kids draw three pictures. Something that happened yesterday, what happened today, and what they want to happen tomorrow."

Sami, impatience coloring her face, nodded.

"This is Will's picture. At first, I thought it had something to do with Halloween but I'm not sure," Ms. Sylvia said. She pushed an orange construction paper forward. It had three uneven lines separating three pictures. "Yesterday's picture concerns me. I-I'm not sure what to make of it."

Sami lifted the paper in front of her face. At first glance, it didn't look like anything was wrong. The first section of Will's paper showed a girl lying on the ground. Sami would have thought the girl was asleep if it wasn't for the blood. Great pools of blood surrounded the girl, covering her stomach and arms. Beside the girl was a large knife. Sami knew the location. It was crude but Sami recognized the dock downtown.

The picture, alarming enough, was an exact replica of a murder that took place three days ago on Halloween.

"Oh my God," Sami whispered, hand covering her mouth.

"That was my reaction too," Ms. Sylvia adjusted her glasses. She glanced at Will sitting too still on the rug. "I asked him about it and he said he saw it. That that was what he saw yesterday."

"My-my-uh-my father watched him for a few hours yesterday," Sami mumbled. "At the police station, he must have seen a crime scene photo. I can't believe this happened."

"That isn't the only thing," Ms. Sylvia revealed. "The past month, he's changed. He never raises his hand anymore to answer questions. He never plays at recess. He just sits there and stares. Is he like that at home?"

Sami, ashamed to admit she hadn't noticed, shook her head. "His father and I have been arguing. That must be it."

"I see," Ms. Sylvia responded. "I just wanted you to know."

"Can I keep this?" Sami asked, holding the drawing up.

"Yes," Ms. Sylvia agreed. "I think that's best."

* * *

Sami held Will's hand as they took a long walk home. She didn't have any idea how to broach the topic with him. How could she talk to her little boy about what he'd seen or what he'd heard when she and Lucas fought?

The walk showed her the changes Ms. Sylvia mentioned. Before, Will would lead her on the walk. Pulling her arm forward, wanting to run instead of walk. He prattled out question after question to the point of annoyance.

Now, Will was calm and still and silent.

"Sweetheart," Sami said after a time. "I want to talk to you about something."

Will batted his eyes up at Sami but said nothing.

"Have-um-have you heard me arguing with your father?" Sami asked. "Have you heard Mommy and Daddy yelling?"

Will nodded before looking away.

"Oh," Sami floundered, licking her lips. "Well, you know that isn't your fault. Right, baby?"

"You yell 'bout me," Will mumbled. "I hear you."

"That's-no we don't," Sami sighed. "We just disagree on how to take care of you. We both want what's best for you. I'm sorry if that scared you."

"Didn't scare me," Will whispered. "Used to it, Mommy."

Sami's heart broke, face crumpling. She stopped their walk and kneeled in front of Will. She yanked him into a full-bodied hug. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

Will's hands hung at his sides. He didn't hug her back.

"Is that why you drew that picture today?" Sami asked, sniffling. "The one you saw at Grandpa's work."

"Didn't see a picture," Will shook his head. "Took a nap on Grandpa's couch."

"Then," Sami pushed Will away by the shoulders, "How did you see that picture? The girl with the blood? You shouldn't draw things like that, Will. It scares people."

"I saw her," Will said, looking Sami straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked. "When?"

"When Grandma took me home yesterday," Will said.

"Will, you couldn't have seen that," Sami insisted.

"I did," Will argued, inflection interjecting into his tone. "We went to the dock to look at the water. Grandma held my hand so I wouldn't fall in again. I saw her. The girl in the red."

"Will," Sami swallowed. "There wasn't anything there. I know they moved her after it happened. You couldn't have seen anything. It's okay if you looked at pictures in Grandpa's office. No one will get mad at you. I promise."

"I didn't," Will said. His eyes glistened, tears wetting his lashes. "I saw her at the dock. I did."

"That isn't possible," Sami argued. "You're confused but it's alright. Your dad and I will work on getting along and everything will be fine.

"Now," Sami stood up and brushed off her knees. "Let's get home. You can help me make dinner."

"Mommy," Will yanked on her hand, forcing her to look down at him. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you," Sami dismissed. "Now, let's go."

* * *

"Lucas, he isn't okay," Sami hissed in a sharp whisper. "Look at him."

Sami pointed to the couch where Will had slumped over, asleep. When they got home, Will refused to play with his toys. He didn't want to color or read a book. He sat on the couch, back ramrod straight. After twenty minutes, his eyes closed and he slept.

Sami noticed the dark rings under his eyes. Will looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. She didn't know how she could have missed it before.

"We'll just make sure to keep him away from the station," Lucas said. "And put him on a better sleep schedule."

"That is not going to help," Sami insisted, dragging Lucas back into the hallway. "He drew a picture of a murdered woman."

"He's a boy. They like that kind of stuff," Lucas said with an eye roll. "His parents are arguing and he feels neglected. He's got his attention now. Things will settle down."

Sami looked at Lucas like he was something disgusting she found on the bottom of her shoe. "That's it," Sami shook her head and headed for the phone hanging on the kitchen wall. "I'm calling Austin. Maybe he'll care."

"Oh, that is low, even for you," Lucas called, throwing his arms up. "What are you gonna say, huh? Think up some new lies about how I hurt Will?"

Sami, phone held against her ear, sneered at Lucas. "Don't you dare wake Will up! He needs his rest."

"Hello?" a deep voice called through the phone.

"Austin, I'm having a problem with Will," Sami said over Lucas' loud protests. "He drew a terrifying picture at school, Austin. It's a replica of that murder from the other day. No, an exact replica. He's not sleeping. His performance at school's gone down. Lucas doesn't think there's a problem but I know there is."

"Are you at your apartment?" Austin asked, dropping everything. "I'm on my way."

* * *

"He's my son!" Lucas shouted. "I get a voice in this."

"Maybe you should try lowering your voice," Carrie Brady said under her breath, eyes locked on Will.

"Oh, shut up!" Sami yelled. "No one invited you here."

"Everyone, time out," Austin held his hands up, "We can't argue. We all care about Will. We need to focus on him. Now, Sami, tell me again."

"Just look at it!" Sami thrust Will's drawing in Austin's face. "How could he know the details?"

"He said he saw this at the dock?" Austin frowned as he held the picture out for Carrie to look at too. "How?"

"I don't know," Sami sighed. "I think he must have snooped at Dad's office yesterday. He had to watch Will for a few hours. Will denied it but it has to be true. There's no way otherwise, right?"

"Did he say anything else?" Austin wondered, thumb brushing over the crayon marks.

"About what?" Sami tilted her head.

"About what he saw," Austin clarified.

"No," Sami admitted. "What else is there to say?"

"Well-I-no, it's nothing," Austin looked over his shoulder at Will. "It has to be nothing."

Before anyone could question him, Austin moved toward the couch.

Will turned over in his sleep, whimpering. His hands pressed against his head as he cried out in a small voice.

"Hey, buddy," Austin kneeled in front of the couch, rubbing Will's back. "It's okay."

When Will continued in obvious pain, Austin scooped him into his arms. He rocked Will back and forth murmuring into Will's ear.

Will woke with a strangled cry, latching onto Austin. Thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, it's okay," Austin promised as Will cried. "I'm here. We're all here for you, buddy."

* * *

After Will calmed down and managed to eat something, Austin took him out for ice cream, just the two of them. The two always had a special bond. Maybe Austin could get to the bottom of Will's problem.

"How's the rocky road?" Austin asked, nodding at Will's small cup of ice cream.

"S'good," Will admitted, taking a tiny bite.

"Now, I know something's wrong," Austin said. He put down his own spoon and sighed. "Ice cream always puts a smile on your face."

Will looked down at his bowl, avoiding Austin's eyes.

"You can tell me, buddy," Austin encouraged. "You know I'll believe you."

"No, you won't," Will replied. "Mommy didn't."

"I'm not Sami," Austin smiled. "I always believe you."

Will shook his head, refusing to answer.

When it became obvious Will had no intention of finishing, Austin threw both their bowls away. He held Will's hand as they left the ice cream shop and headed home. Wanting to go the long way, Austin turned down a side street.

So consumed in his worry, Austin almost didn't notice the crowd gathering at the end of the street. Several policemen and women gathered around a huddled figure on the floor. In the yellow haze from a streetlight, the liquid stain around the figure looked black. As they got closer, Austin realized it was blood.

"Let's get out of here," Austin whispered. He squeezed Will's hand, desperate to get Will out of there. This was the last thing Will needed.

Will became limp in Austin's grip. His small hand felt like ice.

"Will, let's go," Austin said. When Austin pulled, Will didn't move. "Will?"

Austin looked down to see Will frozen in place. His eyes wide and unblinking.

"Will?" Austin bent over, ready to toss Will over his shoulder and get the hell out of there.

Will looked wrong. Face pale, brown eyes milky.

It took Austin a moment to remember. Will didn't have brown eyes. Will's eyes were blue. Austin knew that. He did. He'd never forget the first moment he saw Will's eyes. Austin had never believed in love at first sight until that moment. But it was real. One look in Will's beautiful blue eyes and Austin fell in love.

Will's eyes were blue. They weren't brown.

"Will?" Austin shook him but it made no difference. Will moved with the motion but didn't react. "Will?" Austin held Will's cheeks. His skin was icy and hurt to touch.

Palms red and aching, Austin yanked his hands away. Will's skin froze Austin's hands.

Rubbing feeling back into his palms, Austin called Will's name over and over. By that time, they had drawn attention from most of the officers.

Roman Brady, Abe Carver, and Bo Brady stood next to Austin.

Before any of them could say a word, Will's mouth fell open. He screamed.

No one reacted at first. Too stunned by the force and desperation behind Will's scream. It sounded as if his skin was getting ripped apart.

Will grabbed his stomach with one hand, the other batting at an invisible assailant. Will's cries intensified as the hand on his stomach changed position. It moved from the center of his stomach to his side then just under his ribs.

Will fell to the ground, shrieking. His cries turned wet and weak. With one last gurgling shout, Will's head fell to the side and he stilled.

No one moved for a moment, terrified by what they'd seen.

After a few breaths, Austin dropped to his knees. He ignored the pain in his hands to touch Will. The skin felt normal. It didn't burn Austin again.

"What the hell was that?" Roman questioned. "What's going on?"

Abe shook his head. "I don't know. It must be shock."

"Guys," Bo said, eyes drifting from Will's prone form to the woman's body lying a few feet away.

"What?" Roman said as Abe called an ambulance for Will.

"Look," Bo pointed at the dead body.

The woman and Will were laying in the exact same position.

Roman and Bo stared. Neither knew what to say. Austin's loud exclamation startled them.

"Will!" Austin yelled in relief. "Thank God. Oh, thank God."

Austin cradled Will to his chest. When he pulled away, Will looked up at him through clear eyes.

They were blue.

* * *

Austin sat next to Will's hospital bed. Carrie bandaged his burned hands. Sami and Lucas paced back and forth while subdued silence surrounded them.

"Tell me again what happened," Sami requested, tears streaming down her face.

"I told you," Austin said. He didn't want to discuss this anymore especially in front of Will. "His eyes turned brown and he just started screaming."

"But that's not possible," Lucas kept repeating. "Things like that don't happen."

Bo knocked at the door and came inside.

"Uncle Bo," Sami greeted, rushing to his side. "What happened to my son?"

"I'm not sure, Sami," Bo said with a strained smile. "But I have my suspicions. Can I talk to Will?"

"About what?" Lucas asked at the same time Sami said, "Yes."

The two turned to glare at each other. While they argued, Bo walked to Will's side. "Hey, kiddo. You gave us one heck of a scare earlier."

"Sorry," Will mumbled. He looked so pale against the drab hospital bedsheets. His skin almost looked transparent.

"It's not your fault," Bo reassured. "I just wanted to ask what you saw. I know you saw something, right?"

Will's eyes flashed to Sami and Lucas before he turned to Bo. He nodded.

"What was it? You aren't gonna get in trouble," Bo promised. He stuck out his pinky and said, "Promise."

When Will didn't react, Bo grabbed Will's tiny little pinky and hooked it with his own. "When someone does that, it means they can't take it back. So, you know I'll protect you. Now, can you tell me?"

Will shifted on the bed, small fists bunching his sheets. "It hurt."

"What hurt?" Bo asked.

The room became quiet. Everyone focused on Will.

"He was hurting me and I tried to stop him. But he wouldn't stop. He kept yelling and hurting me. He said I was a liar," Will confessed. "Why didn't he stop?"

"I-I don't know," Bo faltered. "Who-um-who hurt you, Will?"

"Boyfriend," Will said, face smooshing together in concentration. "Followed me. I tried to stop him. I did. But he wouldn't. He laughed when I fell. Then he walked away. He laughed."

"Whose boyfriend?" Bo pressed.

"That's enough," Lucas said, moving to Will's side. He lowered the bedrail so he could pull Will into his lap. "Bo, enough."

"I don't want him to babysit me anymore," Will shook his head, tears streaming down his face. He pressed into Lucas' shirt, muffling his voice. "I don't want him over anymore, Daddy. No more. Tell him no."

"Who is he talking about?" Bo took a step away from Will.

"Baby," Sami put her hand on Will's back. "You don't mean, Tyler do you?"

Will let out a high pitched squeal and burrowed into Lucas' side.

Austin had his arm around Carrie. The two watched Will tremble and cry.

"Who's Tyler?" Bo asked in a quiet tone.

"He lives on the floor below us," Sami revealed. "He watches Will sometimes."

"Is he dating Hayley Foster?" Bo questioned.

"Yes," Sami whispered.

"I-I have to call the station," Bo said in a daze. "I can't- if this is true- if he saw. I-I don't even know."

"What?" Austin asked before Bo could leave. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you until I know for sure," Bo said. "But Hayley Foster was the woman who died tonight. I'll be back."

* * *

A few hours later, Bo returned with Roman.

"We went to Tyler's apartment," Bo revealed, mindful of a sleeping Will. "We arrested him."

"Because of what Will said?" Lucas frowned.

"The evidence was there," Roman sighed. "The weapon and the clothes he wore when it happened. He hadn't gotten around to destroying them yet."

"I don't understand," Sami admitted. "How could Will know that?"

"I don't know," Bo looked over Will, watching the way his chest rose and fell. In a scared tone, he said, "Hayley Foster's eyes were brown."

* * *

The next morning the hospital ran every test they could think of. Blood panels, CT scans, anything and everything. Sami feared that her plotting scarred Will's psyche. Lucas feared it was a side effect from the brain injury Will suffered from his car accident. Carrie feared her negligence when Will drowned at the docks was the culprit. Even when Marlena arrived, she had her suspicions. Marlena feared Satan infected Sami when she was pregnant four years ago. That this was the devil's final plan to torture Marlena.

Austin alone kept a level head. He had his own preternatural suspicions and alerted Lexie Carver. A few hours later, Lexie's mother Celeste appeared in Will's room.

"What is she doing here?" Marlena demanded, arms crossed.

"I invited her," Austin informed everyone. "I think she's the only one that can help."

"That is not your call," Lucas hissed causing Austin to sigh.

"Look, I just want to help Will, that's it," Austin held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Let's hear her out."

Will, coming out of the bathroom, paused when he saw the new addition to his room. He didn't have many dealings with Celeste. In fact, he only knew her as the scary lady that everyone stayed away from. She worked for a bad, bad man.

"William," Celeste said through a heavy accent. She held out her hand toward him.

With a frightened look towards his parents and Austin, Will extended his arm. The moment their skin touched, they both gasped.

"Yes," Celeste said, fingers running over Will's hand, following the path of his veins. "I can feel it thriving inside of him."

"Feel what?" Sami wondered. Without her thinking, she clutched Lucas' arm.

"He has a gift," Celeste revealed. "A wonderful, horrible gift."

"No, I don't," Will said. He tried to pull his arm away but Celeste was too strong.

Celeste grabbed Will's face, looking straight into his eyes. She turned Will this way and that, examining every inch of him. All the while she mumbled strange words under her breath, frightening Will.

When Celeste let go, Will scrambled back into bed. He threw his sheets over his head, hiding.

"What is it?" Austin asked. Sami attempted to lure Will out from the sheets.

"He can see things," Celeste explained.

"What like ghosts or something?" Lucas wondered.

"No, no ghosts," Celeste paused for a moment to think. "William, I believe, is psychic. His particular gift lies in a person's final moments."

"What?" Carrie asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Celeste added, "That William can see how someone died. If taken to the scene of the crime, he will experience a person's final moments. He will live it as if it happened to him."

"Is it-is it dangerous?" Marlena questioned, hand over her chest.

"Oh, yes," Celeste warned. "He's much too young to master the technique. With time, he'll learn to control the attacks, focus on what he wants to see. But for now, his mind is too young, too precious. It could lead to terrible results."

"Like what?" Sami wondered, voice shaking.

"I don't know," Celeste shivered. "I don't know the specifics. I only know what I can sense. I would do all I could to protect him now. Too much concentration, too much immersion could damage him, body, mind, and soul."

"Why didn't we know about this before?" Lucas asked. He kneeled at the side of the bed, hand under the sheets clasped to Will's. "Even the other day, he never reacted that way before?"

Marlena explained her and Will's trip to the docks the other day. Will grew cold and tired when they passed the scene of the crime but that was all. No fits, his eyes didn't change colors.

Celeste sat in silence, fingertips pressed to her chin. Everyone left her to her thoughts, afraid of what she would say.

"It must be due to the freshness of the crime," Celeste stated. "The murder at the dock was several days old. William must have only seen and felt flashes. Whereas last night, moments after it happened, he could see more."

"So, he has to be there in person for it to work?" Austin wondered.

"It might be a form of psychometry," Celeste realized. At everyone's blank looks, she cleared her throat. "All this is a form of Extrasensory Perception, ESP. The ability to gain information outside of the normal physical senses, only with the mind. There are several outcroppings, of course. I believe William must use psychometry. It claims that a person can figure out an object's history by touching it. That it emits an energy field, so to speak. In William's case, it seems that there is some retrocognition occurring too. Discovering knowledge about a past event he couldn't have known by any normal means.

"If William comes into contact with a location he can discern events that happened in the past. He can get information about a person by channeling the energy surrounding it."

"Is-is that what you can do?" Carrie asked in a small voice.

"My field is scrying, seeing into the future. With a touch of clairvoyance," Celeste answered. She stared at Will's trembling form under his sheet.

"Can you see anything about Will?" Sami asked in a desperate tone.

"My gift comes and goes," Celeste said. "I sense that William is in danger. You must not let this continue. No matter what the police say. William cannot control it now. It will destroy him."

A heavy silence infected the room at the grim announcement.

* * *

Over the next few days, Will stayed home from school. No one was certain the best way to handle the situation. They couldn't keep Will hidden away. While it would keep him away from stumbling onto a crime scene, it wasn't healthy.

Celeste proved her own gift true. The day after Will checked out of the hospital, Roman, Abe, and Bo showed up at Sami's apartment. The Salem PD wanted to discuss Will and sent the three of them to do it. They all expanded upon the good Will could do. The invaluable help he could bring the police. The peace of mind and closure he could bring families if only he used his gift.

Sami kicked them out.

No one was using her little boy. The police had a job to do and it was not fit for a four-year-old. They were not to go anywhere near Will. Besides, Sami knew the truth. The current mayor and police chief were only interested in political gain. Neither of them cared about helping Salem at all.

Within time, Will turned back into a regular boy the longer he stayed home. He giggled and played. He'd even ramble on the way he would before. Not for long periods of time but the flashes of the old Will returned.

It all went to hell when Sami took Will to play at the park. At first, it was nice. Sami's heart warmed to see Will's cheeks flushed with exertion, hear his sweet laugh on the wind.

"Mommy," Will ran to Sami's side, yanking on her shirt. "I'm thirsty."

"There's a fountain over there," Sami pointed to the rather gross public drinking fountain.

"Yuck," Will put out his tongue and shook his head. "Nu-uh, 'm'thirsty, Mommy."

"Thirsty for what?" Sami narrowed her eyes but kept a wide smile on her face.

"A shake!" Will shouted, bouncing up and down. "Please, Mommy? Please!"

"Oh, you know I can't say no to that face," Sami mock complained as Will cheered. He bounced up and down the sidewalk as they walked in the direction of The Brady Pub.

Sami hadn't seen Will so happy in so long. Sami would do anything, give anything to keep her son that happy for all time.

As they walked, Will half-dragging Sami behind him, neither paid attention to their surroundings. Not until they bumped into an elderly gentleman standing in the middle of the sidewalk. The man had a hand to his chest, hunched over.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Sami asked, reeling Will toward her side so he wouldn't run off.

"N-n-need," the man tried to say. "H-help."

"Okay," Sami thought back to her days as a candy striper at the hospital. "Here, let's sit down."

Sami led the old man to a nearby bench. The few steps seemed to do the man in. By the time he sat, the man's breathing slowed. With a pained grunt, the man slumped to the side, eyes closed.

Sami screamed out for help, hoping someone could get to a phone and call for an ambulance. A group of boys playing soccer behind them heard Sami's screams. The team rushed forward to help as a few ran off to a payphone.

In the chaos, Sami didn't notice when Will let go of her hand.

"I think he's dead," one of the soccer players mumbled.

"Try CPR," another suggested.

Sami, a hand on her head, turned to the side and noticed Will. He had his tiny hand to his chest, breathing erratic and labored.

"Will?" Sami paled, dropping to her knees. She pulled her hands back with a hiss when she touched Will's face. "Baby?"

Will, eyes a milky green, stumbled backward until he fell, head slumped to the side.

When the paramedics arrived, half surrounded the elderly man while half worked on Will.

"Don't touch him!" Sami warned just as one paramedic burned the tip of her finger on Will's throat.

Everyone stayed back until Will opened his eyes, clear and blue again. He curled his knobby knees to his chest and sobbed.

Sami smothered Will with her arms. Fighting with the paramedics who demanded they take Will to the hospital. All the while Will cried and cried repeating that his heart hurt.

Before long, Bo and Roman showed up. They urged the paramedics to leave Sami and Will alone. They'd get through to Sami by themselves.

"Come on, Sami," Roman ordered. He heaved her into a standing position as Bo picked up Will. "We'll get you out of here."

Getting into the back of a police car, Sami didn't think to ask where they were going. When they pulled onto a road that led to the forest, Sami voiced her concern.

"Where are we going?" Sami asked, holding Will tight to her chest.

"We wouldn't do this unless we had to," Roman said, tone firm but apologetic.

"What are you talking about?" Sami narrowed her eyes, looking through the window at the pine trees passing them.

The car traveled the dirt road, hitting bumps and rocks. Bo and Roman didn't answer Sami, couldn't answer her. They didn't want to do this but it was necessary. As policemen, it was their duty to do whatever they could to protect Salem. If that meant making one small child uncomfortable, it was a price the Salem PD were willing to pay. It didn't matter if Roman and Bo objected; the decision was above their pay grade.

As the car came to a stop, Sami said, "No."

Through the window, she could see police tape. Several officers stood around, Abe and Hope Brady among them.

"No, you stay away," Sami warned as Roman and Bo got out of the car. In the back seat, Sami had no way of escaping.

Roman opened Sami's door, Bo at his side.

"I'm sorry, Sami," Roman said and he meant it. "But we have our orders."

"No," Sami argued. Will started shivering in her arms, clinging harder than ever. "Get away from him!"

Sami crawled to the other side of the car. She held onto Will as tight as she could.

With a sigh, Bo reached into the car and yanked Sami out. With her thrashing and screaming, it took both Roman and Bo to pry Will out of her arms.

Sami snarled and scream, scratching them both. It took three other officers rushing to their side to subdue her. Once they shoved Sami back into the car, Roman, nursing a bloody lip, carried Will toward a camping site.

Will reached out his hands for Sami. He could just see her over Roman's shoulder. "Mommy!"

"No, shhh, it's okay," Roman promised. "We just need your help. You want to be a good boy, don't you?"

"Yeah, you love helping us investigate at the station," Bo reminded Will. He wiped at a scratch to his forearm. "You discovered who stole the donuts, remember?"

Will nodded, eyes and nose running. "It was you, Uncle Bo. I found the sprinkles under your desk."

"But you found me," Bo praised. "That's what we need you to do now. You're the only one that can do this."

"I don't want to," Will said. "Grandpa, please. I don't want to. Don't make me. No."

"Just be brave," Roman said. He glanced over his shoulder. The police car was rocking back and forth and he could still hear Sami screaming. He caught the eye of the police chief and the mayor before sighing. He took Will toward a single tent that stood in the distance, ominous.

Will held tight to Roman's neck with his eyes shut tight. The closer they got to the tent, the harder Will trembled.

Roman felt it the moment Will went under. Will's body became rigid, his skin icy even through the layers of clothes.

Roman placed Will on his feet. He shared a look with Bo and waited.

This crime scene was different than the ones Will had seen before. There were no blood stains and no obvious signs of a struggle. The body already moved. Roman had been adamant about that.

For a moment, Will didn't react. Just walked forward a few steps. When his feet hit the ground, right where the victim had been, he collapsed to the ground.

There was no screaming, no thrashing. Will lay on the ground, milky eye wide open.

Roman and Bo rushed to Will's side. Roman noted that Will's eyes were blue still but a different shade. Much darker than Will's crystal clear ones.

It took only a few moments for Will's eyes to clear. He sat up with a hand to his right temple, shattered look in his eyes.

Bo picked Will up, placing him on his hip. "What happened?"

Will, head drooping to Bo's shoulder, whispered, "Friend, the one with the scar on his face, he hurt me. I don't want it to hurt anymore."

Other police officers came forward, eager to listen.

"What else?" the gruff voice of the police commissioner said. "That's not enough, Brady. We need more."

"I don't think-," Roman started to say when the commissioner charged forward.

"Who was it? What did you see?" the man demanded of Will.

Will cringed, curling towards Bo's strength. He shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know."

"Yes, you do," the man argued. "Tell me!"

"Sir," Bo glared at the man. "He's a little boy. Don't you think he's done enough?"

Will, eyes clenched closed, shivered. In a strained voice, he said, "There was a fight. He-he wanted me to do something and I wouldn't. There was a gun. I tried to fight him but I couldn't. He shot me in the head."

"Who is he?" the commissioner urged. "Who?"

"I-I-," Will tried to think, tried to focus as hard as he could. "S-Skip," Will opened his eyes, "His name is Skip."

Will didn't understand why everyone stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't understand until Bo wiped at Will's face.

His nose started bleeding.

* * *

The same continued for months despite Sami and Lucas' objections. Whenever a murder occurred, the Salem PD brought in Will. Only three murders happened during that time but the strain on Will was obvious. The bags remained under his eyes. He never slept through the night.

He dreaded going to school too. Somehow Will's involvement with the police got leaked. Rumors spread and the kids at school shunned Will. They were afraid that if they got too close to Will, they'd die. No matter what Ms. Sylvia said or did it wouldn't change the other children's behavior.

The mayor impressed upon Sami and Lucas how important Will was to the town. For a while, Sami considered leaving. She even packed up their bags only to get stopped by the mayor himself. He made it clear it didn't matter where Sami took Will, someone would find them. That taking Will out of Salem wouldn't take away his powers. They'd follow Will everywhere. In the end, Sami conceded that it was better to stay in Salem where she knew the police and town officials. Roman, Bo, Abe, and Hope all did their best to protect Will as it was. Trying to solve the murders before anyone could think to bring in Will.

Each time they needed Will's help, the police gave his parents a consulting fee. The money did not make up for the pain and hardship everyone went through. But at least they got something.

Sami, Lucas, Austin, and Carrie spent more time together throughout the months. Bonding over their worries and doing all they could to ease Will's suffering. Their bitter pasts put aside in favor of protecting Will. Marlena and even Kate came by to see Will almost every day. Everyone learned the hard way Kate had to come to Will. The last time Will went to the Kiriakis mansion he walked into the room where Franco Kelly died. He turned deathly pale and shied away from both parents.

The only person outside of his family that Will spent time with was Celeste. She researched as much as she could into Will's condition. After every episode, Celeste would visit with Will. Asking for as much information as she could get. Something about her presence soothed Will. Bringing a sense of understanding no one else could offer.

Lucas and Sami feared that this would continue on forever. That Will would never be more than a tool for the police. Or, even worse, that someone unscrupulous would find a way to use Will for an agenda. Stefano came to the forefront of everyone's mind. Even if Stefano couldn't find a way to use Will, he could dispose of Will, afraid that Will could foil his plans.

There was no end in sight. No one knew how to comfort Will. No one knew how to answer his questions about what he did wrong. Or why no one at school liked him. Sami didn't think she could hand Will over to the police one more time. She couldn't hear Will begging, pleading to stay at home. She couldn't watch as Roman or Bo dragged her son, kicking and screaming, away.

Then Roman came to the apartment, face green. Sami answered the door and let him in with a large amount of reluctance. Will lay on the floor burrowed against Austin's side. Pillows and blankets littered the floor. A bowl of popcorn sat next to them. They rented the _Iron Giant_ from Blockbuster.

Today had been a good day for Will. It was the weekend so he didn't have school. Austin spent the entire day with him. Whenever a shadow would pass over Will's eyes, Austin was there to pull him back. Neither Sami nor Austin had seen Will smile so much over the past weeks.

Seeing Roman now ruined everyone's mood.

"What is it?" Sami asked, long hair covering most of her face.

Roman shook his head. "I-I just want to get this over with, if that's alright with you."

Will trembled against Austin as Roman stepped closer to him. He shook his head, fists curling over Austin's shirt.

Austin sighed, adjusting his hold on Will as he stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't think you want to," Roman said. "It's bad."

"All the more reason to go," Austin insisted. He tried to sound light-hearted to keep up Will's spirits. "Come on, buddy. Let's do this and then we can get some ice cream."

Will hid his face in Austin's chest, refusing to say anything.

* * *

Austin and Sami knew this crime was different than any of the others. This time there wasn't one victim. There were three.

Three victims, all women, found in an abandoned warehouse on the docks. When Roman's police cruiser came to a stop in front of the building, the fire department pulled away. Whoever the murderer was set fire to the women. None of their bodies were recognizable. The police hoped Will could discover the murderer as well as the identity of the victims.

Will had never relived more than one death at a time before. No one knew what to expect. Sami didn't want to let Will anywhere near the building. Too terrified over what Will would feel and experience. She didn't want her son knowing what it felt like getting set on fire.

Will, less than a step into the warehouse, slumped to the ground. His eyes changed colors from brown to green to hazel faster than Sami or Austin could distinguish. He twitched, body thrashing this way and thought. His arms stuck close to his side as if they were bound.

Will cried louder and harsher than he ever had before. His face turned bright red, absolute terror enveloping his entire being.

It lasted longer than ever before. He wasn't experiencing one death but three.

Sami clung to Austin's arm, tears streaming down her face. Austin staved off his own tears but almost bit a hole through his lip.

Will's cries cut off with a screech. He remained still for a few moments. During a normal episode, Will would open his eyes, crying in earnest.

That didn't happen.

Instead, Will's body convulsed. First, losing consciousness, body going rigid before his arms and legs jerked at a rapid pace. As Sami and Austin rushed to Will's side, they saw a wet patch spread across Will's crotch.

Sami and Austin were unable to help as Will seized before their eyes.

* * *

Will woke the next morning in a hospital bed, head fuzzy and limbs weak. Throughout the night, Will's nose continued to bleed off and on. His heart rate beating faster than was healthy.

Everyone feared the worst. Seeing Will's bright blue eyes peeking at them from his blond fringe left everyone with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, baby," Sami gushed, climbing into his bed with him and rocking him back and forth.

"Mommy," Will mumbled, "I don't feel good."

"I know, baby," Sami cooed, holding him tight. "I know."

"Hey, little man," Lucas placed his hand on the back of Will's head. "You're never going to do that again, ever."

"I'm not?" Will questioned. He looked so sad and pitiful, head resting against Sami's chest.

"Never," Sami promised.

"We found something we want to try," Austin said. "Celeste thinks it will work well to block your visions."

Celeste, standing off to the side, stepped closer. "Yes, I believe this will help. During my research, I've found a few cases like this. Never in someone as young as William, of course, but I believe it will work the same."

Lexie prescribed Will two prescriptions, an antipsychotic and an anticonvulsant drug. The antipsychotics blocked pathways to Will's brain. The anticonvulsants enhanced certain brain functions. The hope was one drug would prevent visions and one block physical reactions.

Will began taking the medication when he was four years old. He was twenty when they stopped working.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**2015**

Will Horton felt a migraine coming. He knew what that meant. He'd had them since he was four. As soon as his visions stopped, the migraines showed up. Celeste believed the migraines were his brain's way of dealing with the lack of episodes.

The medicine Will received all those years ago worked. He hadn't had a single vision since he took them. But he dealt with a few side effects. Whenever someone in town died, Will got a migraine. He got jumpy at funerals and in hospitals. Sometimes Will got a feeling, a tingling in his arms and legs when he walked through town. Like he knew that someone had lost their life there.

The closest Will came to sub-coming to a vision was when he shot EJ. Through his hysterics, Will could feel a mixture of his own pain and EJ's. That more than anything was the reason Will left to live with Carrie and Austin.

Now, Will's migraines happened more often than before. Will supposed that had to do with the Necktie Killer on the loose. Will wished the police would go ahead and find the killer already. Although he didn't hold out much hope.

Will still recalled those terrible months in his youth. Months filled with agony, feeling the pain of dying a vicious, cruel death over and over. The months of isolation, the years it took for the other kids to accept him.

A part of him would always resent the police for putting him through that.

Tossing back a few Tylenol, Will couldn't let the throbbing behind his left eye get to him. He had to go about his day. Without Sonny around, Will had a lot more on his plate than before even with Gabi out of prison.

After dropping Ari off at the babysitter, Will headed into a brief meeting with Zoe at _Sonix_. The two talked over Will's latest article and a few future projects. Once finished, Will dropped off some books and DVDs at the library. A trip to the grocery store later and the throbbing behind Will's eye reached an unbearable level.

Arms laden down with reusable grocery bags, Will slumped into a seat. He found himself on the outdoor patio of a restaurant. His head hurt so much Will couldn't recognize which restaurant.

Will placed his head on the cool metal of the table, eyes closed tight. He felt tears prickling his eyes.

Will didn't know what was wrong with him. It had never been this bad before.

"Hey?" a cautious voice asked, startling Will.

Eyes cracked open just a bit, Will could make out the blurry shape of a pair of large shoes. He thought the voice seemed familiar but his head hurt too much to place it.

"Will?" a warm hand touched Will's back and pulled away with a shiver. "You're freezing. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

Will whimpered instead of answering.

"Come on," the voice said, "I'll help you get home. I'll call an Uber."

A few minutes later, the voice grabbed the grocery bags and helped Will to his feet.

"Just close your eyes, you'll be home soon," he said. Will opened his eyes once he was inside the car. "I've got you," Paul Narita assured. "Don't worry."

* * *

"Come on, lay down," Paul suggested. He had to almost carry Will into the bedroom. Will was dead on his feet.

Will dropped onto the bed face first. He shivered hands groping around the bed for the top of the blanket.

"Here," Paul turned down the comforter and wrapped Will up.

Paul didn't know why he was helping Will. The two hadn't spoken in weeks which suited them both just fine. Paul had enough of Will Horton and his machinations.

But seeing Will on that patio, so alone and vulnerable, stirred something up in Paul. For a time, the two had been friends, good friends. Will was there for Paul when he came out. Paul had shared things with Will he never had with anyone else.

Shifting on his feet, Paul tried not to look around the bedroom. He'd imagined being in this place before but under many different circumstances. And Will wasn't the person he fantasized about being in the bed. Or, at least, Paul didn't often fantasize about Will.

Still, Paul wasn't sure if he should leave Will alone.

"Will?" Paul asked, clearing his throat. "Can I get you anything? Some medicine maybe?"

Will grunted. He could feel his left leg twitching. With a great amount of effort, Will pointed toward his nightstand.

Paul opened the drawer and pulled out two prescription bottles. "You need these?"

Will nodded. He called in his prescription earlier that morning. He needed to pick them up while he was out but hadn't. The migraine got in the way.

"Okay," Paul said feeling no small amount of curiosity. He didn't have a clue what the names meant. He unscrewed the lid to the larger bottle and pulled out a pill. The smaller bottle, though, was empty. "Hey, there's nothing in this one."

Will made a panicked noise. He needed both of those pills. He'd never missed a dose, not in sixteen years. He could have sworn he had at least one left.

Sitting up, vision swimming, Will tried to explain it to Paul. Tried to explain that he needed that medicine or something bad could happen. Only no words would come out.

Seeing Will freaking out, Paul placed his hands on Will's shoulders to steady him. "Hey, it's okay. Do you need me to call in the prescription?"

Will shook his head, letting Paul prop him up. "Already did. Gotta pick 'em up. Forgot. Have to go."

Will tried to push himself off the bed only for Paul to shove him back.

"That's not a good idea," Paul said. "Why don't I go get them and you rest?"

Will licked his lips. He could taste blood.

Paul's eyes widened and he whispered, "Will."

Will's nose started to bleed.

"I-I'm calling your grandma," Paul stated, frazzled. He stepped forward and back, halting his steps as he tried to find a tissue.

Will blinked several times, nose dripping blood down his chin.

* * *

Marlena rushed into the room, a white prescription bag in her hand. Her coat, scarf, and purse left a trail from the front door to the bedroom.

"Will," Marlena gasped.

Will looked dreadful. What skin wasn't covered in blood was as white as a ghost. Paul, arm wrapped around Will's neck, held Will up while also holding a stack of tissues to Will's face.

"I don't know what to do," Paul said, hands stained red.

"You found him in the square?" Marlena asked as she shooed Paul away. Holding Will's face in her hands, Marlena examined him the best she could.

"Yeah," Paul answered. He stood up, twisting his hands together. "I-I got him here and his nose and the pills. What's happening?"

Will clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them, they were brown.

"What the hell is that?" Paul demanded.

When Will blinked again, his eyes were back to blue.

"I don't know," Marlena said, lips trembling. She hadn't seen Will like this in so long. Hadn't seen his eyes do that in ages. "He needs the meds in him. He has to have them, now."

Marlena and Paul managed to get both pills in Will with great difficulty.

"Let's get him cleaned up. If you don't mind," Marlena said. "I can call Eric if you want to go. We'd understand."

"No," Paul shook his head. He couldn't leave Will in this condition. He couldn't go until he knew what was happening. "I can carry him. You start the tub."

With a pulling deep in the muscle of his shoulder, Paul heaved Will into his arms. Wanting to preserve Will's modesty, Paul placed him in the tub with his clothes on.

Will wasn't much help but Marlena and Paul managed to get him cleaned off. By the time the bath was over, Will's nose stopped bleeding.

"How are you feeling?" Marlena asked, wiping Will's face with a washcloth.

"Migraine," Will answered.

"How long has this been happening?" Marlena wondered. "They've never been this bad."

"Since the murders started," Will told her.

Marlena couldn't stifle her cry. Not caring that Will was wet, Marlena yanked him into her arms. If she could shield him from all harm, she would.

Paul didn't understand what was happening but he wanted to. Whatever it was, he was a part of it now.

Marlena and Paul helped Will out of the tub and into fresh clothes. Paul averted his gaze while Will took off his clothes but there was no reason. As attractive as Will was, Paul couldn't objectify him at a time like this. Once dressed and with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in him, Will felt much better.

Sitting on the couch with a blanket tucked around his shoulders, Will sipped a cup of tea. Marlena fretted over him, brushing his hair back, frowning at his cold temperature.

Paul observed Will. He tried to hold in his burning questions.

Centered, Will looked over at Paul, nibbling his lip. "Thank you," Will said with a scratchy voice. "I know that freaked you out."

"No kidding," Paul said. "What was that?"

"It's just a reaction," Will deflected. "I'm fine now."

"You mean that's happened before?" Paul scooted to the edge of his seat. "That's awful. Have you always dealt with that?"

Will looked at Marlena out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. He didn't like talking about this. He tried talking to Sonny about. Wanted to explain it all to Sonny, his past, what he dealt with growing up. But Sonny didn't believe.

Will brought up the topic early in their friendship. Whether Sonny believed in the metaphysical. If he thought there were people out there with special abilities and gifts. People that could access senses beyond the usual.

Sonny, smart and compassionate, did not believe. Will tried to show him a book on psychics and Sonny laughed it off. He thought it was all a joke. Asked Will if he knew what Sonny was thinking. Will did know but it wasn't because he was psychic. Sonny's skepticism and humor were written across his face.

Will left the subject alone after that. When Sonny learned about Will's medication, he assumed Will was epileptic and saw things. Why else would he take anticonvulsants and antipsychotics? Will never corrected Sonny. His condition was under control. He hadn't had a relapse in sixteen years. No one ever thought he would again.

But he did. Now, Will didn't know how to explain it to Paul. If Will's husband didn't believe him, why would Paul?

"It's complicated," Will said after a time.

"I noticed," Paul said. "I'd still like to know, if you'll tell me."

Paul knew he and Will were no longer close. In fact, the two were closer to enemies than friends. If he had been in Will's position, he didn't know if he'd divulge the truth either. It wasn't like Will had any reason to trust Paul.

Will stared at Paul for a few moments. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. "I can see what happens to a person when they die. I'm psychic."

Paul gazed at Will, face blank.

"It started when I was four," Will added. "I couldn't control it. I'd get nosebleeds. My skin would freeze over, my eyes change colors. It got so bad I started to seize. After that, I started the medicine. I've taken it for sixteen years and it's always worked. Today, it stopped."

Marlena held Will's hand, holding her breath.

When Paul didn't say anything, Will exhaled with a slump. He knew it sounded crazy but it was the truth. He should have known someone like Paul would never believe him, though.

"What do you think changed?" Paul asked, surprising Will.

"What?" Will furrowed his brows.

"You said the medicine worked for sixteen years," Paul reminded Will. "What changed?"

"That is a good question," Marlena smiled and squeezed Will's hand. She knew Paul would keep an open mind for this.

"Well," Will didn't know. He hadn't wanted to admit anything changed, that anything was wrong before. "The only difference is the murders."

"But people die in Salem all the time," Paul pointed out. He bent over, hands on his knees, fascinated.

"This is a serial killer, though," Will said. "So many in such a short amount of time."

"Salem's had those before," Marlena stated.

"But the last time, no one died. Did they?" Will recalled. "I can always tell when someone dies around me or had died. But back then, nothing. It must have been because no one died. Everyone was alive just far away."

"So, how does this work?" Paul asked. "You just know when someone dies?"

Will shook his head. "I was too young to understand back then. If I was anywhere that a person died, like a crime scene, I'd go into a trance, I guess. I'd see what they had seen before they died. I'd feel what they felt. It was awful."

"What about today?" Marlena said. "Your eyes turned brown."

"Maybe someone died here," Will wrapped his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"Why aren't the meds working?" Paul wondered. "The murders are too frequent? Or you're too close to where they happen?"

"Both, maybe," Will rubbed above his left eye. His migraine drifted to a dull ache. "I don't know. I just wish they'd stop."

"I do too," Marlena patted Will's knee. "If the police don't solve it soon, I fear they'll come for you."

Will shivered, pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"The police found out about Will's ability," a strange, cruel look came over Marlena's face. "The former mayor and police chief, they forced Will to work for them. They dragged him to crime scenes. Made him relive awful, horrible events. If it wasn't for the seizure, they would have used him forever."

Paul frowned. "That's disgusting. They did that to a four-year-old?"

"I hated it," Will frowned. "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. It controlled my whole life. I don't want to go through that again."

"You won't," Paul and Marlena said at the same time.

"We'll make sure of it," Marlena said. She smiled at Will's flabbergasted expression. "Don't you remember how we all banded together for you before? Just imagine how many of us will protect you now."

"Still," Will smiled, pleased. "I'd rather not deal with it at all."

* * *

After that day, Will and Paul stopped avoiding one another. They developed a cordial relationship. If they saw each other out and about, they'd stop and chat. If Will saw something funny online, he'd send a link to Paul. Paul, Will learned, enjoyed cat videos a little too much.

The two kept things light and always avoided the topic of Sonny.

One evening, Will got a call from his cousin Abigail. She needed to talk to someone. Will would have volunteered but Paul invited him out to watch some baseball. It was the playoffs and the Cubs were playing the Mets. Will didn't want to miss that. He never got to go out and have fun. Will loved Ari but having adult time was rare for him.

Instead, Will sent Gabi to deal with Abigail while his father watched Ari.

After dropping Ari off, Will hurried to a small sports bar that just opened downtown. He was already five minutes late.

Walking into the dim bar, Will looked around for a few before he spotted Paul sitting in a booth by himself.

"Hey," Will said as he slid across from Paul. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's alright," Paul shrugged. "I ordered us some appetizers and drinks. Hope you don't mind."

"That's fine," Will replied.

Just then the waitress came by with two pints of beer and a tray of hot wings. She must not have known who Paul or Will were since she smiled a little too wide, bending over to show off her low-cut top.

Once she left, Will and Paul caught each other's eyes and laughed. It broke the ice.

The two laughed and ate and nursed their beers. They watched the game on several big screens. Paul arguing with the commentator's remarks. Cheering on former teammates and giving Will gossip about players he hated.

Will surprised Paul with his own astute observations. The two had such a good time they forgot about their rough past.

When the game ended, Mets beating the Cubs, Will got a call about Ari. She fell asleep early and Lucas offered to keep her overnight. Since he didn't need to rush off to get Ari, Will extended an invitation to Paul.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Will offered.

"Sure," Paul nodded. "We can watch some of the post-game stuff. I might even call some old teammates and see what they thought."

"Yeah?" Will asked, excited.

"Sure, let's go," Paul laughed, clapping Will on the shoulder.

The two talked the entire way to Will's apartment. Will hoped Gabi wasn't home yet. He didn't want to explain to her his friendship with Paul. Will didn't even understand it himself.

While joking and exchanging stories, the two stopped in front of the apartment. As soon as Will put his foot on the welcome mat, a chill took over him.

Will's hand, keys dangling in front of the door, froze.

"Will?" Paul asked after a moment. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder and pulled it back with a gasp.

Paul's hand felt frozen solid.

"Will?" Paul whispered, worried. "Will?"

Paul looked at Will's face. Will's eyes were blue and clear but he trembled.

"Shit," Paul muttered. He took the keys from Will's hand and unlocked the door.

"My head hurts," Will said as Paul led him inside.

It took a few steps in for Will and Paul to realize something was wrong. The couch was askew, Ari's high chair tipped onto its side. Picture frames knocked over. And long dark tresses scattered across the floor behind the couch.

"Paul," Will whispered, voice shaking. He grabbed Paul's forearm, trembling.

"I-," Paul cut off.

Will let out a choked sob, falling to his knees. He scrambled forward.

Gabi was on the floor. She was dead.

* * *

Will sat on the sidewalk outside his apartment building. An itchy police-issued blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Paul sat next to him, hand on Will's shoulder.

Will couldn't remember anything after seeing Gabi's body. There was screaming and crying. It might have been him, Will didn't know. Before he knew it, Will was outside, police descending on him.

He couldn't process this. He couldn't. Beyond the pain of seeing his friend and the mother of his child dead, Will's limbs twitched.

Will didn't know how anything would ever be the same again.

The days passed in a blur. Will kept Ari close, afraid to let her out of his sight. Paul was around often, assisting Will in any way he could. The police were no closer to solving Gabi's murder than any other. It left Will feeling hopeless.

Sonny, for reasons Will didn't understand, didn't return to Salem.

While sitting next to Rafe at the funeral, Will knew what he had to do. If the police couldn't find the murderer, Will would.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone congregated in the church rec room. Will sat off to the side with Ari. The poor girl didn't realize her mommy was never coming back. Ari grew up with Gabi in prison. She thought that was where Gabi went now.

Will didn't know how to explain to her otherwise.

While in line to get food for himself and Will, Paul stood in front of a couple. He knew the woman was a relative of Will and Sonny's somehow but that was it. The guy Paul had seen at TBD.

Paul gathered a few portions of a sub sandwich onto two plates when he heard the couple talking.

"You know," Abigail Deveraux said to Ben. She rested her hand on her rounded belly. "When I was younger there were all sorts of rumors about Will. That he helped the police solve murders. Everyone said he could see a killer if he went to a crime scene. It seems crazy but I don't know. JJ said the police were considering going to Will for help. I wonder if the rumors are true."

Paul didn't hear what the man said. He heard enough. Worried, Paul rushed to Will's side. Will couldn't think about getting involved in this. It wasn't healthy.

"Will," Paul whispered. "You aren't thinking about, you know? Doing anything are you?"

Will took his plate from Paul but didn't say anything else.

Paul took a long look at Will. "You don't have to do this."

"I do," Will said. "I'm the only one that can."

Paul nodded, a resigned smile on his face. "I'm going with you. You can't do this alone."

* * *

Will and Ari were staying with Marlena at her condo. Even if he could, Will wouldn't live in that apartment ever again.

With Ari asleep and Marlena agreeing to watch her, Will left. He told Marlena he was meeting up with Paul which was true. It just wasn't the whole story.

Will waited in the parking lot at the apartment for Paul. He hadn't taken his medicine that day. He wasn't sure if it would work this fast or not but he had to try. Paul suggested they do it now anyway. This way Will would have some of the drugs left in his system in case things went wrong.

Seeing Paul walk up, hands in his pockets, Will nodded. "Hey."

"Hey," Paul said. "Are you sure about this? I don't want anything happening to you."

"The police are useless," Will said. "I can't just sit around when I know I can help. I'd never live with myself if I didn't. Gabi was my best friend. I have to do this."

"I know," Paul sighed. "So, should we go in?"

"Yeah, before I change my mind," Will muttered.

The two took the short walk to the apartment building. Trying to deflate his nerves, Will asked, "Why do you believe me with this stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Paul said.

"You didn't question anything," Will said. "You just accepted me, what I can do. You didn't laugh or make fun. Why?"

"I saw you," Paul said, hands stuffed in his pockets. "When I found you in the square, you scared me. I'd never seen anyone like that. I could tell there was something wrong with you. Everything you said just made sense.

"Plus, I've always believed there's more out there. Sometimes even I've felt like I've had some sort of gift before. Japanese culture has a lot of superstitions. My mom was a stickler about it all. It wasn't that hard for me to believe, I guess."

"Oh," Will smiled. He didn't know what else to say besides, "Thank you."

"I know others haven't been so supportive," Paul bumped Will's elbow with his own. "But I'm here for you. Friends, right?"

"Friends," Will agreed with a sincere smile.

"Here we are," Paul and Will paused outside Will's apartment. Will's hands shook. "Are you ready for this?"

"I haven't done this in sixteen years," Will said. "I doubt I'll ever be ready. Let's do this."

As Paul ripped off the police tape, Will unlocked the door. With a deep breath, he entered.

"What's going to happen?" Paul whispered.

The apartment was still a wreck. No one had cleaned up anything.

"Will?" Paul asked when he didn't hear a response. Paul searched for a light switch. He found Will frozen in place. "Will?"

"Nothing's happening," Will said with a strangled desperation. "Why isn't anything happening? She died. She died right here. Why can't I see anything?"

"Nothing?" Paul didn't know if he felt relieved or disappointed. "Maybe you've lost your touch."

Will shook his head. "You saw me a few weeks ago. Why isn't anything happening now?"

Will and Paul both stared at the markers on the floor indicating where Gabi's body laid. Neither could explain it. If Gabi died in the apartment, Will should have felt it.

"What if she didn't die here?" Paul questioned.

"What?" Will frowned.

"Gabi, what if she wasn't killed here?" Paul explained. "If they moved her body that would explain why you can't feel anything. Because this isn't the crime scene."

"Oh," Will blinked several times, a rush of excitement filling him. "That must be it!"

"Only, we don't know where she died," Paul pointed out. "So, how are we going to find it?"

"I could think of some suggestions," a deep voice said from the doorframe.

Ben Weston stood before them.

"Ben?" Will questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Paul took a few steps closer to Will. He had the sudden urge to hide Will from sight.

"Out for a stroll," Ben remarked, stepping into the apartment.

The door closed behind him with an ominous snick.

"What about you?" Ben said. His eyes flickered between Will and Paul. "Strange spot for a date."

"Date?" Will repeated with a frown. "Paul and I are friends."

Ben lifted one eyebrow and smirked.

Paul noticed Ben wore gloves. He gave Paul the creeps.

"Well," Paul put his hand on Will's back and pushed, "Will and I are gonna go. Nice seeing you."

Ben blocked the door.

"I don't think so," Ben said, arms crossed. "You see, I have a little favor to ask Will. I don't think he's gonna refuse."

"What kind of favor?" Will rubbed his forehead. He felt a migraine coming.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Ben flashed Will a handsome smile.

Paul moved his hand to Will's elbow and yanked. "Will's not going anywhere. Can't you see he's sick?"

Will pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes. Everything hurt. "I wanna go back to Grandma's."

"Let's go," Paul said. He sat up to his full height, hoping to show Ben he wasn't intimidated by him. "Move out of the way."

"I don't think so," Ben said. "In fact, why don't you run along, Narita? Will and I have some unfinished business."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, pain shooting through his skull.

"I heard the strangest rumor. I heard that you can see how someone dies," Ben remarked.

Will, hunched over, looked up at Ben's face. The pain in Will's head became unbearable.

"Let's just test that theory," Ben suggested. He extended his hand and brushed a fingertip against Will's hand.

Will cried out. Flashes of violence and death blinded him. Paul grabbed Will around the middle, hoping to keep him on his feet.

Ben laughed.

"Back off," Paul threatened through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so," Ben said, tapping his chin and pretending to think. "I think we're gonna go on a little trip."

Paul struggled when Will fell to his knees.

With Paul distracted, Ben grabbed a lamp nearby. He yanked the cord from the outlet, considering. Humming to himself, Ben walked up behind Paul.

Paul, kneeling in front of Will's writhing body, never suspected.

Ben smashed the lamp right into the back of Paul's skull. Paul landed on top of Will, passed out.

Will grunted. It took a few moments for him to realize what had happened.

"Paul?" Will croaked out a whisper.

"Paul went night-night," Ben cooed. "Now it's just you and me. Come on, little Will. You and I are gonna take a drive."

"No," Will cried. He tried to fight Ben off but he couldn't stand Ben's touch.

"Let's go," Ben hoisted Will's dead weight into a fireman's hold.

Will couldn't handle the pain. The last thing he saw before passing out was Paul's slumped frame, blood trickling onto the floor.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Will opened his eyes. He was on his back on a cold cement floor. His limbs twitched. Wherever he was, Will knew death surrounded the building.

"Oh, good, you're up," Ben said. He kicked against Will's feet before hunching over Will's prone form.

Will shivered. He could feel a vision coming on but he was able to control it. Something he couldn't do as a child. Although it took all Will's strength.

"Everything was perfect," Ben told Will. He sounded pleasant almost like he and Will were carrying on a normal conversation. "No one suspected me. No one would have ever known. Chad would have gone away and everything would be perfect. Then I heard the rumors.

"You were gonna expose me sooner or later. I knew it. But this is even better, you know. Now, everyone's going to think you did it. They'll think you're the serial killer. The murders started once Sonny left you. You couldn't handle it and took it out on everyone else. Serena for breaking your poor uncle's heart. Paige for not giving JJ a second chance. Gabi for threatening your position in your daughter's life. Paul, well," Ben chuckled, "Paul is obvious. You've wanted him dead for months.

"Then you ran here and no one could stop you from losing your mind," Ben smirked, "My old stomping grounds. Did you know I spent a few months here, before it closed? Don't know where we are? I think you'll have fun figuring it out.

"Don't worry," Ben stood up, brushing dirt off his gloved hands. "I won't kill you. I'll just let your little gift take care of that."

Ben swaggered toward the exit, hands in his pockets. As confident as a man could be.

"You know," Ben turned around to look at Will's limp body. "Abigail is your daughter's godmother, isn't she? I guess that means we'll be raising her when you're dead. Funny how life works out that way, huh?"

Ben disappeared through a doorframe. Without Ben around, Will felt a semblance of normalcy. It was at least easier to think.

Will sat up, eyes lidded. The room he was in was dark. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling. The room looked like an old doctor's office that had gone into dereliction. Cobwebs and dust littered every space.

Forcing himself onto his feet, Will staggered toward the exit. He knew well enough to get the hell out of here while he could.

Holding onto the wall, Will stumbled after Ben. He entered a hallway. A long, dark, dusty hallway of what looked like a hospital, an abandoned hospital. Old black stains smeared the walls. Will couldn't tell if it was blood or fecal matter.

Terrified, Will tumbled along, feet slipping out from under him. He didn't know any abandoned hospitals near Salem. But it couldn't be good for Will. He almost couldn't hold it together as it was.

Stumbling along the hallway, Will touched the door of a room. Just a small, tiny brush of his fingers, similar to the way Ben touched him back at the apartment. It was enough to cripple his control.

Will's eyes changed to brown and he fell to the floor. His hands flew to his mouth, wet, watery cries gurgling.

His teeth were getting yanked, one by one. Sterile hands and gloves touched his face, drilled into his gums.

It felt so real, so painful. But it was the blood dripping from Will's nose that startled him out of his vision. The brown-eyed girl did not have a bloody nose. Will Horton did.

Will opened his eyes. They were back to blue.

He could see a small porcelain doll just inside the doorway. Half of its face was missing.

Shuddering, Will dragged himself down the hall. Crawling on his hands and knees, covered in dust and grime, Will had to keep going. He had to move.

At the next door, Will's eyes flickered to a dull gray. He didn't feel anything at first. It built and built. An itch in his skin. Will scratched at his arms and legs, nails ripping off skin. He could feel his muscles leaking out of him. Tied to a bed; skin growing over leather straps. Boredom leaking into him. Boredom so strong Will could have laid there and died.

Blood dripped into his mouth and Will opened his own blue eyes. The edge of the doorframe had scratch marks. It looked like someone tried to escape.

It continued. Veins burning, electrocution. Punches, kicks. Emaciated, starving. Every door Will passed, he met a new excruciating death. The scent of death, decay, and his own blood overwhelmed his senses.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on. How much longer he could fight it. He could feel the twitching in his limbs. He knew it would only be a matter of time until he had a seizure. Without anyone to find him here, the pattern would continue until he died.

Ben had planned well. No one would find Will. Will might never find himself again either.

* * *

Paul woke to a throbbing in the back of his head. His vision swam. The back of his skull was tacky with dried blood.

It took several long moments for Paul to remember what happened.

"Will?" Paul called out, ignoring his own pain. "Will?"

Paul knew Will was long gone. He rushed to get his phone out of his pocket. He didn't know where Will was but he would find him.

Paul always had a remarkable knack for finding those he cared for. Before, in Salem, he'd always happen upon Sonny without any trying. He always thought it was a natural talent. In light of Will's gift, Paul wondered if it was something more.

Paul had done it since childhood. He found his friends, his family, always. Will counted as both now.

Paul would find him and he'd bring the police with him.

* * *

Will, blood dripping over his chin and past his neck, lay across the grimy floor. His entire body trembled as he went in and out of consciousness. His eyes flickered between colors. Terrible pains and horrors enveloped his entire body.

He was halfway between rooms yet he could see an emergency exit at the end of the hall. If he made it that far, Will might have a better chance at escape. He didn't know where he was or even how high up he was but he had to try. Even if it took all his strength, Will would try.

All he had to do was make it past the last room.

Using his arms to propel forward, Will inched along, out of breath. Sweat pooled along his shirt, body aching. When his left arm reached the doorway, all the air escaped Will's lungs.

Will's entire body froze. It was a pain unlike any other. His left eyelid pulled taut. A strange stabbing in the corner of his eye, slow, steady. Something long and cylindrical inserted into the corner of his eye. Will's chest heaved, hyperventilating. A mallet smashed the instrument through a thin layer of bone and into his brain.

Will's terror and pain swept away into nothing. He felt nothing, saw nothing. His entire world drifted into nothing.

Will lay in peace, drifting in his nothingness when it started, the seizing. His body spasmed, teeth cutting across his tongue.

After a few moments, it stopped and Will lost consciousness. Once he woke a few minutes later, the process began again. It cycled on an endless loop. The horror, the nothingness, the seizure, no end in sight.

Voices and the loud scuffle of feet surrounded Will, muffled as they were. Large, warm hands grabbed Will's face before yanking back with a scream.

"Don't touch him," a voice warned. "It'll freeze you."

"I don't care," Paul argued. He grabbed Will under the armpits and pulled him away from the doorway. His hands ached but it was worth it. "Where the hell are the paramedics?"

"They're on their way," Roman Brady answered. "It'll take them awhile to make it up the flights of stairs."

"Thank God you knew where to go, Paul," Abe Carver said.

"Yeah," Paul mumbled. He sat down next to Will feeling a bit light headed. He closed his eyes to center himself.

Paul didn't know how he did it. He didn't know how he found Will. He called the police, explained what happened. While he waited for them to arrive, Paul stumbled towards Will's room. He grabbed Will's pillow, getting a waft of Will's familiar scent.

Breathing it in, Paul focused on Will. He thought of Will's shape, his face. The thought of Will's laugh and how much fun they had at the bar.

A pulling sensation in his gut yanked at Paul, guiding him. When the police arrived, a third stayed to re-process the crime scene. Another third scoured Salem searching for Ben. Paul and the last third hopped into police cruisers. Paul couldn't tell them where they were going in explicit detail. All he had was the pulling in his gut to guide them.

It worked. Paul directed Roman onto a highway. Half-way between Salem and Poplar Bluffs, Missouri, Paul yelled at Roman to take a turn. A few miles off the road, they found an abandoned building. A brick mansion in disrepair, abandoned.

As they pulled past the broken gates, Paul read a sign with vines growing over it.

Welcome to Hamilton State Hospital.

* * *

When Will woke his entire body felt like he'd gotten hit by several cars. His body ached in places he didn't know could ache. If he closed his eyes, he'd get a sliver of his previous pain. Skin burning, limbs constrained, nothingness.

Focusing, Will glanced around. He was in a hospital bed in a familiar hospital back in Salem. He wasn't alone. Paul was in the bed next to him.

Will tried to figure out how he ended up here. Will thought he'd die in that place. Had almost resigned himself to it.

 _How did I end up here?_ Will wondered.

Paul turned over in his bed. He blinked open his eyes. After a few moments, he caught Will's gaze and smiled.

"Hi," Will said, shivering a bit. He felt feverish.

"Hey," Paul responded. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Will swallowed. "Everything hurts. What about you?"

"Concussion," Paul gave an aborted shrug.

"How are you okay?" Will asked, the night before coming back to him. The events leading up to his kidnapping. "Ben said you were dead."

"No," Paul insisted. "Just knocked out. I got up and was able to find you."

"How?" Will didn't understand. "I didn't even know where I was."

"I can't explain it," Paul said. "I just- I focused on you and there was a pulling inside of me. It brought me to you."

Will and Paul exchanged stories. Will described the horrible things he experienced. Paul described the terror he felt when he realized Will was gone.

"Where was I?" Will asked as they came to a lull in the conversation. "How could so many terrible things happen in one place?"

"Your grandpa said it was an old asylum," Paul explained. "That it got shut down when the caretaker started experimenting on kids."

"Ben said he stayed there when he was young," Will recalled. "Maybe that's why he's crazy now."

"I'd say that place made it worse but he must have always had something wrong with him," Paul said. "What about you, though? How were you able to stay strong for so long? You must have been there for hours."

"I don't know," Will said. "It was different than when I was younger. Back then, I couldn't differentiate reality from the vision. Now, I could. It was grainy and hurt but I could pull myself back. Towards the end, it got harder and harder."

"I imagine it would," Paul said. "You didn't get any rest. If it was an isolated incident, maybe you'd gain full control over them. I mean, not that I want you to try. It'd be too dangerous. Dr. Brady said it looked like you'd had several seizures last night as it is."

"I'm pretty sure I did," Will said. "But today, I don't feel anything. Not like before, you know, with Ben running around murdering people. I'm exhausted but I don't feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin.

"It worked, though. It was dangerous and stupid and we both could have died. But I found Gabi's murderer. When Ari grows up, she'll know what I did. She'll know the lengths I went to for her mother. She'll know how much I cared, how much I respected Gabi. I can bring peace to Rafe and Dario. To Serena's family and Eric. To Eve and Uncle Shane. To the whole town.

"When I was younger I didn't understand. I didn't get why the police wanted to use me before. I get it now. Maybe I could do some good."

Paul sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"What?" Will tilted his head.

"You," Paul shook his head with a small smile. "I knew if this whole thing succeeded you'd want to help. You can't help yourself, you big dummy. Guess it's a good thing I'll be around to help you."

"Oh, yeah?" Will gave Paul a fond look.

"We could become crime fighters," Paul teased. "I find the victims. You find the killer. It'd be a perfect partnership."

"That sounds dangerous," Will commented. "I like it."

* * *

Paul pulled into a space behind the Salem University library. Will and Paul stepped out, closing their car doors in sync before walking behind the back of the building. Nodding to a group of policemen milling about, Will and Paul ducked under some police tape.

"Hey," Will greeted his grandfather as he walked closer. "What have we got?"

"One girl dead, two missing," Roman explained. "Think you two can help?"

"What do you think?" Paul put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Can you handle it?"

Will took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

Will slipped a backpack off his shoulders and handed it to Paul.

Paul asked most of the police officers to take a walk. Will worked better without a crowd.

The two had a routine now. Paul watched as Will did his thing, ready to pull Will back if necessary. Will had a much easier time handling a vision. Before, the vision would pull Will over, leaving him with no control. Now, Will retained his consciousness. He could see what happened in the past without losing himself. When things were too hard, too painful, Paul was there. He'd drag Will as far from the scene as possible until Will recovered.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he watched Will walk over to the spot the student died.

Will nodded. Easing himself into it, Will closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were a different shade of blue.

Paul, out of Will's way but close enough, said, "What do you see?"

"A struggle," Will answered. His voice sounded off, a few pitches higher. "They were together. A man followed them from the library."

Will walked in a circle, fingers trailing over the brick wall of the library. He followed the path the girls walked last night before they got ambushed. Eyes closed, head and hands pressed against the wall, Will let the vision take control.

Paul, Roman, and Rafe Hernandez stood to the side letting Will do his thing. Once a minute or two passed and Will started shuddering, Paul stepped forward.

"Will," Paul grabbed Will's elbow and pulled him back. He walked them a few feet away and touched Will's face. "Hey, open your eyes."

Will blinked at Paul through his usual eyes. He took a while to calm his trembling. By that time the police were around him. "It was a guy in their dorm. He lives down the hall. I think his name is Tim something. He took the other girls that way," Will pointed south.

Everyone turned to look at Paul.

"Guess I'm up," Paul said, clearing his throat.

"Here," Rafe offered. "Some stuff we took from the girls' dorms."

Paul ran his hands over the girls' things. He took his time, waiting for something to stir within him. It took longer for him to find strangers.

Will, out of breath, observed just in case anything happened. He unzipped the backpack they brought and pulled out two bottles of water. He took a swig of his own before finding a bottle of aspirin.

When Paul rattled off a location, Will handed him his water and two aspirins.

The police organized their search party as Will and Paul sat down in a small patch of grass. They drained their bottles of water and rested.

Roman walked over and patted Will on the shoulder. "Good job, kiddo. You too, Paul."

"Thanks," Paul nodded. "You off to go find the bad guy?"

"You two have never failed us before," Roman stated. "Thanks a lot. Stop by the station later for your check."

"Bye, Grandpa," Will said. "Good luck."

Once most of the police left, Will stood up. He stuck out his hand to help Paul up.

"How's the head?" Will asked.

"Not so bad," Paul answered. "How are you? Your nose didn't bleed today."

"I wasn't under that long," Will shrugged. "It gets easier each time."

"Same here," Paul agreed. He put his hand on the back of Will's neck and squeezed. "Let's get back to the office and write up our report."

"Can we pick up lunch on the way? I have to call Austin later and tell him how today went," Will said.

"Yeah, sure," Paul agreed. "Burgers or pizza?"

"Pizza," Will decided. "Wanna share some breadsticks?"

"Sure," Paul said as they got into the car. "Order for us? You know what I want."

"Yep," Will agreed. "Can we swing by Starbucks too? I need some caffeine."

"Whatever you want," Paul said. He dug into his pocket before starting the car. He gave Will his phone. "I only need ten more stars for a reward, use my app."

"Whatever you say," Will replied. "Get a move on it, though. I'm taking Ari to her ballet lesson at three."

"You're so bossy," Paul commented as he backed out of his spot. "Just order everything and shut your trap, Horton."

"Uh-huh," Will rolled his eyes. "Could you go the speed limit, Grandpa?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Paul smiled.

The two bickered all the way to their office.

 **THE END**

* * *

Author's note:

I tried to write something for Halloween and this was what happened which has nothing to do with Halloween. Oh, well.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.

Title taken from the song "Jack's Lament" from the movie _The Nightmare Before Christmas_


End file.
